gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Forelli Crime Family
The Trout family is an Italo- American Mafia family based Liberty City. History 1971 Forelli family associated Tommy VercettiWhich kills eleven men Harwood, Liberty City which earned him 15 years in prison and the nickname " The Butcher Harwood " 1984 In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Giorgio Forelli attempts to kill Phil Collins thanks to Barry Mickelthwaite Giorgio Forelli money due . Victor Vance kill all the death squads sent therefore save both Phil and Barry died. 1986 In 1986, the Forelli family became the most powerful mafia family in Liberty City . In Gta vice city, The Forelli had decided to extend " in the south " by opening relations with the local drug cartels through recently released from prison Tommy Vercetti. However , this never happened because of Sonny Forelli death and Tommy 's defection . Giorgio Forelli face charges of fraud . 1992 In GTA San AndreasIt was agreed that the Forelli hold an equal share of Caligula ' s Palace casino Las Venturas, As the Sindacco and Lion families. The families could not decide between them who should run the casino . Therefore , Ken Rosenberg was presented as a disinterested party , which all war ignited between families , Rosenberg will be killed . While Johnny Sindacco is in the hospital traumatized, The Forelli decide to take the time to kill, by misappropriation his ambulance. Rosenberg was aware of the success , and sends Carl Johnson to retrieve Johnny 's ambulance before the war is on between the families. However, later , Johnny this of a heart attack caused , and Salvatore Leone Ventrue returns to Las recover the money he invested in the casino Rosenberg. The Forelli later send hitmen to kill Salvatore , who was aware of the coup and decided to send Carl kill the Hitmen of their flight before arriving in Las Ventrue . Success leads to complete Salvatore Forelli by Carl sent to Liberty CityTo kill the Forelli underboss Mark TroutWhile Marco 's Bistro. The move weakens the Forelli , and ends in Las Venturas their profession , leaving the Lions to take complete control of the casino . 1998 In GTA Liberty City Stories, The agreement with the Forelli death Mayor Roger C. Hole, Who worked for Franco Forelli at the time . He then found another representative , Miles O'DonovanGo against Donald Love, who represented the family Leone . However, O'Donovan wins as voters discovered that Love was unfit for office because he worked with Toni Cipriani. Later , a war was sparked between the Forelli and Sindaccos in Fort Staunton, Who was caused by Sicilian MobAfter Sindaccos had begun to invade the territory Forelli Staunton Island. Toni is trapped, as Salvatore Leone takes advantage of the war to defeat Max SantoriniThe intention to take the city. The war led to two families to be weakened by the gang to come as Uptown Yardies and Yakuza take on their territory behind. The families eventually try broker a truce which bugs Salvatore Paulie Sindaccola car " to kill the Forelli attending the peace meeting . As the war continues, the Forelli continue to lose territory on Shoreside Vale, Toni Cipriani and after Southside Hoods take over turf last enlargement of the profession have Forelli in. The war continues until Paulie was Sindacco killed after attempting to escape Liberty City after his invovement get Salvatore imprisoned . The latest target Forelli Yakuza, After Kazuki Kasen had regained most of the territory in Liberty City and began stocking up on weapons as a powerful reservoir. The wife of Kazuki catches Forelli Toshiko Kasen attend the Fort Staunton Opera House Toni Cipriani , and try to kill her ( not knowing that Toshiko is against the plots of her husband ). The Forelli are then completely weakened after their main base of operations Fort Staunton was destroyed by explosives underground in the old main line underground , passing thought south Staunton Island . 2001 In GTA III, They are named the Trout Brothers. The Forelli appears to have been considerably weakened , with the murder of several members over Forelli . It is assumed that the Forelli were reduced to servitude under the Leone family and their organization as a whole is now considered a brotherhood . A senior member Mike Forelli, Was killed in a for explosion by a bomb that was set by ClaudeOn the order of Joey Leone. The bad blood between brothers and Joey Forelli continue , to which Joey had another Forelli killed and stuffed in a car. Because of the Forelli monitoring around the vehicle , Claude sent Joey to dispose of the Autocrusher Harwood and Junkyard. Clothing In GTA Liberty City Stories , the executioners Don Forelli blue / black red shirts with light blue / white coats and carrying guns . In GTA III, they were dressed as the Leones as seen in one of Joey Leone Missions , albeit because they were in disguise . In GTA Vice City , the Forelli are seen wearing light blue or brown Hawaiian shirts . In GTA San Andreas, the mobsters ( presumed to be the Forelli ' s ), or dress jackets brown , light green shirts with black pants or black jogging suits . In GTA Vice City Stories, the Forelli hitman seen in some missions wear dark shirts with black jackets over . Trivia * The Forelli Family is the only gang have appeared in all GTA III era games , with the exception of Grand Theft Auto Advance ( Although they may seem, because there is only a reference to Mafia, not a particular family ). Gallery Category:Gangs in GTA III Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Gangs in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Cosa Nostra